Forbidden Romance Academy (a series of one-shots)
by The Alice of Silent Tears
Summary: Ahh, high school...a place filled with drama, secrets, and of course, love. Inside the walls of Forbidden Romance Academy, you'll find all sorts of secret relationships between teachers and students alike. So why don't we take a journey to see just what kind of hidden romances await...? (Rated M because I might make some later chapters into lemons)
1. Come on, Look This Way Now, Baby! (Pt1)

Meiko smoothed out her dark stockings and straightened her pencil skirt, admiring herself in the mirror. She wore a tight fitting, gray knee length skirt, a ruffled blouse left unbuttoned at the top to reveal a laced, black silk camisole, and shiny red leather pumps. Subtle, smokey eye makeup, and a dab of lipstick in a deep crimson finished the look. The young woman gave her glossy chestnut bob one last fluff with her hand, before leaving her modern, spacious apartment for her first day on the job.

She, along with her friend Miss Yowane Haku, were starting out as high school teachers on this fine day. Their classrooms were next to each other, which meant they could hopefully get to chat in the mornings or during lunch.

But more importantly, Meiko was looking forward to her new job as a teacher because of one of her new co-workers. His name was Mr. Hiyama Kiyoteru, an attractive young man at the age of twenty-six. Meiko, only being two years his junior, had her amber eyes set on him ever since they had become friends in college. However, Kiyoteru, being the naive sort of gentleman, was unaware of Meiko's desire for an intimate relationship. So she hoped that this could finally be her chance to make him realize just what she had planned...and make him her prisoner of love.

Meiko took the train and arrived at the school, feeling confident that she could make Kiyoteru finally see that they should be together. Oh, he would make such a fine, submissive partner, Meiko thought, smirking to herself naughtily as she walked inside. She passed the office, waving politely at Megurine Luka, the school secretary on her way to the classroom, swaying her hips as she walked. Once she saw Kiyoteru, Meiko tried to not lick her lips hungrily. She immediately thought of him panting on a desk below her when she saw his kind face. But she pushed those indecent thoughts aside, knowing that, in all honesty, she had a job to do. She couldn't possibly forget that there was now an entire classroom full of students depending on her for a good education.

"Ohayo, Meiko-san." Kiyoteru said once he noticed her arrival. "Ready for your first day of teaching?"

Just the sound of his innocent voice made Meiko begin to feel hot down below. "Yes, of course I am~!" she answered cheerfully, with a friendly smile.

"Well, good luck." Kiyoteru told her, before leaving. "We should probably go to our classrooms now. Can't be late on the very first day!"

Meiko bid him goodbye and headed off to her own class. Those nights where she fantasized about she and Kiyoteru would finally become reality. She just needed to get him to open his eyes and get him to look this way...


	2. An Office Romance

Seeing Sakine Meiko pass by waving at her, Luka waved back absentmindedly as she organized the papers on her desk. The first day of school was always rather hectic in the mornings, but usually calmed down in the afternoon, and everything fell back into routine after the first week. The young pinkette had been working for 5 years now, and was used to that very routine. Of course...she thought, glancing at the closed door to Principal Kamui's office, There were some special additions to her routine.

She sighed, squeezing her legs together in attempt to try and feel some kind of pleasure. But nothing compared to how Gakupo could make her feel...it was like paradise. He was quite a busy man, however, and Luka rarely got to spend time alone with him anymore. She missed the passionate nights they would spend together in each other's homes, and the warmth of his hugs as she melted into his arms, his tender, loving kisses...

Luka gazed longingly at her bare ring finger. She wanted more than anything in the world for him to propose already, so they could spend the rest of their lives together, and maybe someday even raise a family.

"Miss Megurine?" A deep, velvety voice called to her, pulling her out of her daydream. It was Gakupo, who was leaning out of his office, looking at her. Luka smiled at him.

"Yes, Mr. Kamui?"

"I need to see you in my office." his voice was low, almost seductive. His indigo eyes were piercing into Luka's own sky blue ones needily. Her heart fluttered as she stood up with a nod, entering his office. It was kept very clean and orderly, but, Luka noticed, his desk was completely cleaned off. There was absolutely nothing on it. She turned around to look at Gakupo, who immediately wrapped his arms around her and met his lips with hers. Luka immediately returned the kiss, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Gakupo's hand gripped her lower back, and he began massaging her breast with the other. The pinkette let out a soft moan, and deepened the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders. Gakupo gently led her to the desk, where she sat down, kicking off her shoes and pantyhose while he removed his tie and jacket.

This was going to be a delicious way to start the school year...

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back, with less serious fanfictions, that hopefully don't involve dying xD Anyway, this collection of one-shots will all take place in one day, each story connecting with others in this collection. However, I will gladly accept AU requests, probably after I'm finished with this collection, and I'll put them all in a sequel. If anyone is interested, please PM me, and I'll probably put up more information about it if enough people ask. Thanks for reading!

-The Alice of Silent Tears


End file.
